First Love
by kaiba-queen
Summary: This is a HarukaXMichiru story.Any one against this pairing, turn back NOW! haurka and Michiru are normal people.Haruka takes an immediate liking to this strange aqua haired Goddess, but Michiru has a messed up past.!DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

First Love

The motorbike skidded into the playground. A tall figure dismounted and removed their helmet. Hard plastic was replaced by dirty blonde hair looking perfect, yet windswept. It flopped gracelessly into pale sea blue eyes, famed by long velvety lashes. These in turn gave way to flawless flushed cheeks, and a nose carved with a craftsman's precision, above round full lips. The full effect of this face, mixed with a dazzling smile was shocking. Almost the exact instance that this divine being arrived a crowd grew around them. A boys voice could be heard above the general noise, "Hey Haruka!"

18-year-old Haruka Ten'oh slowly pushed his way through his manic adorers. Haruka was the local heartthrob to the girls and the racing champion to the guys. Haruka's only secret from the world, he, was a girl. Yes Haruka Ten'oh, racer extraordinaire was a girl. Thankfully no one had twigged yet. She still flirted with girls. She liked girls more than boys. She acted like a boy, and had no intention of changing. Haruka, having worked her way through the crowd disappeared into the school buildings. Every one was so 'excited' by Haruka's arrival, that none of them noticed the silver Aston Martin pull up, and a slim girl with flowing blue hair walk into the playground and sit on a bench under a huge willow by the school lake.

After the buzz of Haruka's arrival had died down, other students began to notice this new girl, and even before the bell rang rumours were flying about the girl with blue hair.

"She's a transfer from America" went one rumour

"Wow, she's like a water nymph, probably kicked out form her old school for messin' around, hey?"

"The Head called here Miss Kaioh, isn't that like the famous violinist?"

Haruka although she listened to all the comments, ventured none of her own. Sure he was curious about this new girl, but no one likes to be gossiped about behind his or her back. Haruka, and most of the school, tried to catch a glimpse of her through out the day. Even though she had a lot of classes with 'Miss Kaioh', he didn't see her once. When he tried, she was either surrounded by people, or practically invisible. She felt kind of sorry for her. Everyone was talking about her, and nobody knew her. She could understand that.

Still, the moment lessons were over for the day, Haruka rushed to the playground. She was a fast runner, and no one else was out at the time, so she waited. When the new girl at last appeared, the other students were giving her a wide berth. It seemed that too many rumours had gone around, making the other pupils nervous.

Haruka walked straight up to her. "Hi!"She said, her voice friendly and confident. The blue haired girl looked up, startled. "Um…hi…" she mumbled in return. Haruka wasn't giving up on conversation that easily. "I'm Haruka. What's your name?"

"Michiru Kaioh." Came the reply. _Wow, _thought Haruka, _what a gorgeous name._ Haruka almost said so, but wasn't up to it. "Um" she said, surprised to find that, in front of this shy, pretty, girl she was tongue tied. "Where do you live?" Haruka questioned, trying once again to entice her into conversation. The new girl seemed to pick up on Haruka's vibe, and replied, "Oh, I live at 13 Park Drive, just past the shopping centre." Haruka Nearly whistled despite herself. Park Drive was the most expensive part of Tokyo, only fabulously rich and famous people lived there. Michiru, now that she had found the power of speech, and no wish to stop the conversation. "It used to be our holiday home, but now we live her permanently. Where do you live, Mr Ten'oh?"

"Its just Haruka. I live just past there, Red Wood Close." Haruka's home was also considered upper class, but no where near Park Drive standards. "Um, Michiru-san," Haruka ventured nervously. _What is going on? S_he questioned herself, _I'm never nervous! _"Would you like a ride home?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I posted my first chappie at midnight, and my parents caught me and went screwy... so I got banned from the computer --, but they are out, so I can update!

I wan to thank the wonderful people who reviewed my story, namely

mark anthony, apl85, SkyMaiden, Kitty-wing, Riva van Dyk and sHinN. thankyou guys so much for reviews, they are doing wonders for my ego. hehe

Discalimer- this applys for both this chapter, and the last one. I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be a lot richer then I am now.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Seeya!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

First Love Chapter 2

All the girls within hearing distance of Haruka froze. What was going on? They thought. Why was, what they thought, the perfect guy offering this random new girl a lift home? He never offered any of them lifts home.

Michiru blushed scarlet. Not just from the offer, but from the shocked silence of the rest of the playground. Well, she began," I really shouldn't because um...I...She trailed off. She had looked up into Haruka's eyes, and had seen the most mixed up set of emotions. There was awe, annoyance, hopelessness, joy, all covered with an almost pleading look. Michiru restarted her sentence., I guess it would be okay, she said, her voice nearly a whisper, but Haruka still heard, and a smile spread across her face. "Come on." She said, "We don't want you to be home late."

Michiru let herself be led to the motorbike. Almost tentatively she got on, and timidly put her arms around the awaiting Haruka. "Don't worry" Haruka laughed. "I don't bite you know." Then Haruka revved the engine (for effect) and drove placidly out of the playground. On her own Haruka was more than happy to break every speed limit created, but she could tell that Michiru had never been on a bike before, and she didn't want to startle her.

When they reached the highway Haruka spoke back to her companion. "I'm going to drive a bit faster. Hold tight." Michiru at first was a little reluctant to clasp Haruka's waist tighter, but as the bike sped up she did just that. Despite her rich girl perfect up bringing, Michiru could not help but enjoy herself. Haruka and a fabulous build, not that she was a good judge on this sort of thing. An image, floated up from the depth of her past, showing her a similar but different image, to the one she was now a part of. On the back of the bike she froze while she struggled with all her might to return this image to the deepest part of her subconscious, where it could not hurt her. Haruka noticed her freeze. "Are you alright Michiru-san?" She asked worriedly. Michiru recovered from her flash back quickly. "I'm fine." She replied earnestly, Snuggling closer to Haruka's back. At the front of the bike Haruka's concentration was divided. She knew that it was dangerous to drive a motorbike without giving it your full attention, but she couldn't help herself. Michiru's warm pressure on her back was driving her to distraction. She couldn't stop the horde of intimate images that flooded her mind. _Get hold of yourself Ten'oh._ She ordered herself._ Michiru is a well brought up young lady, and could have no interest in you Besides, there is that little thing that she doesn't know yet. YOU'RE A GIRL_ Haruka forced her concentration back to her driving.

When Haruka stopped before the huge pair of wrought iron gates, which separated park lane from the rest of Tokyo, she was stopped by armed guards. " Your security pass please." The guard requested. Haruka removed her helmet, and looked at the man who had stopped her with confusion. "Security pass?" She questioned uncertainly. Michiru quickly hopped of the bike and began rooting around in her bag. "Here you are James." She declared as she passed the plastic card to the guard. "Miss Kaioh," the guard mumbled, "my apologies, I did not recognise you with such...company." Michiru looked irritated at James' lack of respect for her guest, and new friend. "That quite enough of that James." She told him sternly. "Please see to it that a pass is made for my friend Haruka, Haruka Ten'oh." Haruka sat on her bike stunned. Security passes for Park Lane weren't made for people like her. But Michiru seemed adamant, and grilled James until he agreed. The gates sung open, and Michiru climbed back on to the bike. The doubts in Haruka's mind about, well, everything, seemed less prominent when this rich girls warm pressure was behind her._ Ten'oh,_ she cautioned herself,_ watch out, you'll only break your heart, **again**_. With the gates now open, Haruka switched on the engine, and drove inside. " Michiru," haruka asked, her voice filled with shock and surprise. "Why did you ask that a pass should be made for me? I'm not eh sort of person that comes and goes to Park Lane." At his Michiru laughed. Her voice the soft tinkle of water over pebbles. "Oh, Haruka-san," She giggled, "I would like to think of you as one of my friends now, well my only friend, so you have to be able to come over whenever you want," Michiru said all of this with a smile on her face, but inside she was screaming at herself. _What do you think you are doing Didn't last time teach you anything? What could possess you to give a _boy_ unlimited access to your home?_

Haruka saw a flash of emotion pass across Michiru's face through the corner of her eye. A few moments later, haruka pulled up outside Michiru's home. "Here we are." She said softly, almost reverently, her eyes fixed on the hue mansion before her. The engine died slowly. Michiru climbed off the bike, thanked Haruka, and began to walk up her drive to her home. Haruka took one last longing look at this blue haired goddess before restarting the engine. She was just about to put her helmet back on, when Michiru turned. "Haruka-san," She blurted, a flush rising in her cheeks. "Would you, um...like to come in for some...um... tea?" Her question was greeted with stunned silence as Haruka killed the engine. She managed to mumble something like, "Yes, thank you", but was to bewildered at being invited in, to really pay attention to what she was saying. "Don't be nervous," Michiru said, silently laughing at Haruka's shyness. "My Parents and sister are out, and they won't be back until later." Feeling less, and more uneasy, she entered the house behind Michiru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So, What do you think? Either review, who e-mail me .Hope you like it! Will up date ASAP. I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry about this guys, but I haven't had time to up-date for like, forever, so until I get an amazing brainwave, I'm going to be discontinuing this story. Muchos apoligatus (so what if it doesn't make sense, neither do I!)

I want to say a big thankyou to all my reviewers, friends and strangers alike (though few in number)

Arigatou Gazimasu!


End file.
